


Did you just touch my Bottom?

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Events of the Winter Palace and seeing Commander Cullen with the ladies and man adoring him, they all come back to discuss the man who touched his bottom there.</p>
<p>Also more flirty tension between Cullen and Female Trevelyan. I swear these two are such terrible teases to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you just touch my Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Since many liked my conversation between Dorian, Cullen and Female Trevelyan short script, I decided to do some more.

"Seriously, Cullen just got this dazed look and yelped, did you just touch my bottom? and the guy responded, I am a weak man!"

"No you're lying!" Josephine exclaimed.

"I was standing right there. I had to walk away before he saw me laughing with tears in my eyes" Trevelyan laughed

"I heard our Commander was quite popular." Leliana joined in

"Well he does have a rather nice one if I do say so myself, and in that uniform..." Dorian added wickedly

"What are we discussing here?" Varric joined in.

"Commander Cullen's bottom" Trevelyan said with a lusty sigh for added effect.

"OK, I think I will go now"

"No, a man at the palace grabbed his bottom"

"Really? Dang I should of went. What did Curly do? I need to write this one down" Varric laughed

"He just asked in this uptight voice if the guy, Just touched his bottom "she says trying to sound like Cullen" and then the guy says, I am a weak man"

"Oh man, I can't even write that kind of stuff its so cheesy"

"Have any of you ever really looked at his bottom before? And I mean us ladies Dorian, we all know you look at everyone's bottom" Trevelyan snickered

"Hey, I happen to have fine taste in bottoms and do not look at just anyone."

"I have seen him lean over the war table many times, he is indeed well made" Leliana said slyly

"OK next time we are in there, I am pacing around. His cloak thingy he wears always hides him to well" Trevelyan stated

"Oh, and have you tried to see it Inquisitor?" Cassandra finally piped in

"Oh course she has, who wouldn't want to look at that man more closely?" Dorian added

"Well I certainly would not" Cassandra added

"Me either, but to see Cully Wully get groped would of made my night" Sera laughed

"Well I would and will be sure to take a peak next time" Josephine added quickly.

"Perhaps we should compare notes" Leliana added, "it may come in handy one day"

Not paying attention to anything behind her and her friends of course not informing her either, Cullen walks up as Trevelyan speaks

"How could having notes on Cullen's bottom possibly help the Inquisition?"

Cullen smiled and in a rare show of spirit walks up to her and says

"If you really wish to see my bottom, you could just ask Inquisitor."

Trevelyan turned and blushed and gave everyone looks to kill.

"Was there anything particular you wish to know?" Cullen now asked as he stood right next to her.

"You are all just horrible people!" She stammered

"And you" she said to Cullen" do not need to look so smug" she quickly left

"I believe our dear Commander was actually flirting back for once. I am positively impressed" Dorian said shockingly

"Curly has one, how many has Trevelyan now?" Varric asked

"Quite a few" Cullen said as he watched her leave

 


End file.
